Déclaration compromise
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Pour récompenser les élèves de leur dure année, le lycée de Konoha organise un week-end dans une colonie de vacances. Naruto, lui, ne sait plus quoi faire, amoureux de Sasuke, il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais tout joue contre lui. Surtout que Kiba lui propose de définitivement oublier son amour secret pour un autre garçon. SasuNaru day 2017.


**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je reviens après un moment de silence sur ce site et sur le Fandom. Et oui beaucoup de choses se sont produites m'empêchant d'écrire.**

 **Mais me voilà pour un One Shot pour le SasuNaru day 2017 (comme le veux la tradition Sasuke sera seme).**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de soucis et peut-être que prochainement vous aurez deux nouvelles fictions à lire mais je veux d'abord les finir avant de vous les proposer ou avoir une très grosse avance. Pour les autres, désolé de vous l'annoncer, elles sont en attente car clairement. Je n'ai plus les histoires sur mon ordinateur car j'ai eu régulièrement des pannes d'ordinateur qui m'ont fait perdre toutes mes histoires.**

 **Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes ou des mots manquants (je fais de mon mieux pour les éviter mais personne n'est parfait en français malheureusement).**

 **Sinon cette fiction possède un lemon, donc classé M.**

 **Cela se passera dans le monde réel (Monde UA).**

 **Et pour finir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Sasunaru Days 2017**_

 _ **Déclaration compromise**_

 **.**

Je soupire regardant le bus qui va nous conduire à la plage.

Toute la classe a travaillé dur pour obtenir le privilège de partir en vacance au bord de l'eau.

Seulement, cela tombe très mal pour moi. Car durant notre séjour, je ne vais pas pouvoir profiter de mon meilleur ami Sasuke. Comme toujours, on sera de simple ami/rival.

Je connais Sasuke depuis l'enfance. Nos parents se sont rencontrés au lycée. Ils ont gardé le contact malgré les années et la naissance de leurs enfants respectifs.

Mikoto et Fugaku, les parents de mon meilleur ami, possèdent deux enfants. L'aîné de la fratrie se nomme Itachi Uchiha, un génie. Comme toute personne intelligente, il a deviné que je suis éperdument amoureux de Sasuke. Puis vient, mon amour secret, né le 23 Juillet, sous le signe du lion, on est complémentaire en tout point. Les magazines de filles le répètent sans cesse "balance et lion vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre". En prime, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai pêché un laideron. Non, Monsieur possède tout de l'homme parfait. Des cheveux ébènes, une peau blanche et parfaite. Edward Cullen tu peux aller te rhabiller mon Sasuke est dans la place. Je ne parle même pas de ses yeux noirs sombres.

Non, je n'idolâtre pas cet homme, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis tout simplement raide dingue de lui. Il faut dire que je ne possède pas les mêmes atouts que lui. Petit, des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, trois cicatrices sur chacune de mes joues et une peau qui bronze facilement. Comparer à Sasuke qui fait une demi tête de plus que moi, il m'arrive de me sentir petit.

Et donc ce voyage tombe mal parce que j'avais prévu de me déclarer à Sasuke ce week-end. Ce moment devait être spécial mais comme tous mes plans, ils tombent à l'eau. Enfin, Sasuke n'est pas au courant, surprise avant tout.

\- Sasuke! s'exclame une voix criarde.

Sakura saute dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle a appelé me poussant sans ménagement contre le sol. Comme toujours, Sasuke ne va rien dire. Je ne le comprends pas des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il se fout de moi. Je ne sais pas comment prendre ses réactions. Une véritable girouette ce mec. Il lui arrive, enfin je crois à part si mon imagination me joue des tours, d'être jaloux quand un mec m'approche. Quant à moi, je ne dois rien dire quand une fille lui saute dessus sans aucune pudeur dévoilant son string sous sa jupe courte.

Connaissant Sasuke depuis des temps immémoriaux, on discute un peu de tout. Il est même l'une des premières personnes à savoir que j'aime les hommes et en retour il m'a annoncé sa bisexualité. La définition même de ce mot signifie qu'il peut coucher autant avec une fille qu'avec un garçon.

Un brin d'espoir dans ma quête d'une relation avec mon meilleur ami.

Je me lève et je vais dans le bus où Kiba m'a gardé une place je souris m'installant à côté de lui. Mon voisin de siège me regarde avec ses yeux noirs et rieurs. Ses cheveux châtains foncés encadrent son visage masculin et bronzé. Je tiens beaucoup à mon ami, toujours là quand la crise Uchiha de malheur vient bousiller ma journée. En parlant de mon amour secret, il rentre dans le véhicule, Sakura toujours à son bras. Lorsque Sasuke me voit au côté de Kiba, le premier me fusille du regard et voilà madame imagination _le retour_.

\- Sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre Sasuke, dis-je à voix basse mais Kiba n'est pas sourd et il a entendu ma phrase.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais laisser tomber et te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Si tes sentiments étaient réciproques cela ferait un moment qu'il te l'aurait dit. Crois-moi, tu mérites mieux qu'un homme comme lui. A ne pas la rejeter, Sakura va se faire des films gros sur la comète. Je sais, on va profiter de ces vacances pour te trouver une petite aventure.

\- Non mais tu n'es pas sérieux.

\- Naruto, tu viens souvent chez moi pour traiter cet Uchiha de tous les noms d'oiseau que tu connais lorsqu'il vient te parler de sa conquête dans un bar. Tu devrais penser à te dépuceler mon pote. On a dix-huit ans et de la classe tu es le seul à ne pas avoir passé le cape. Arrête d'attendre ton prince charmant et va t'en trouver un autre qui sera te combler à bien des égards.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Regarde, je voulais lui parler de mes sentiments ce week-end et maintenant on va à la plage. Une force inconnue me dit qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble.

\- Bien, sourit Kiba.

Je lui rends son sourire avant de me décider que peut-être je devrais finalement oublier Sasuke. Je dis bien "peut-être".

Le trajet est long. Je dors même sur l'épaule de Kiba durant le trajet. Mon ami ne dit rien ayant l'habitude et au moins je ne tombe pas malade dans le bus. Les professeurs accompagnants pour notre sortie son Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Asuma-sensei et Kurenai-sensei. Le premier est notre professeur principal. Ses cheveux déjà gris nous donne l'impression d'un homme plus vieux. L'enseignant possède un œil borgne et un masque qui lui couvre la moitié de son visage. Le deuxième, brun aux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute prenant la forme d'un ananas. Une cicatrice barre son visage au niveau du nez. Le troisième, brun aux yeux noisettes, sa barbe le fait paraître plus adulte sans parler de la cigarette consommer au bec. Et la dernière, brunes, cheveux longs et des yeux vermeilles. On a eu beaucoup de chance dans la sélection des accompagnants. Je remercie le ciel de ne pas être tombé sur le professeur de sciences, Orochimaru. Je n'aurais pas dormi sur mes deux oreilles.

Une secousse me réveille. Je manque de me prendre le siège devant moi. En poussant légèrement mon ami, je vois un sentier de terre et de cailloux. Kiba sourit en me montrant un lac au loin. Je hausse un sourcil me demandant où est la mer.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu Naruto ou comme toujours tu as juste retenu le mot plage? Les professeurs nous ont expliqué qu'on allait dans une colonie de vacance au bord d'un lac, me répond mon ami lorsque je lui demande où est la mer.

\- En colonie? Mais je pensais que c'était un week-end à la mer? Je me suis fait rouler. Quoi que, il y a plein d'activité dans ce genre de camp de vacances.

\- Oui, on va bien s'amuser et en plus d'après ce que j'ai compris, il y aurait d'autres étudiants venant d'école différente. On va pouvoir te trouver un coup d'un soir pour te dépuceler.

Je rougis à la simple idée de laisser tomber mon amour pour Sasuke pour un partenaire sans lendemain. Le bus s'arrête sur un parking spécialisé et on descend du véhicule pour récupérer nos sacs. Kiba, heureux, se retrouve à presque faire le guide en me pointant du doigt toutes les activités qu'il voit. Kakashi-sensei décide de ressembler tous les étudiants. Il nous explique les règles de la colonie de vacances expliquant qu'on a quartier libre pour faire toutes les activités qu'on veut sauf demain où nous irons à la fête foraine qui se tiendra à mi-chemin entre le campement et notre ville. Nos hébergements pour la nuit se trouvent être des cabanes en bois qui peut accueillir jusqu'à trois personnes maximum. Je souris me disant que je vais dormir avec Kiba mais Iruka-sensei sort une feuille de son sac.

\- Il s'agit de la répartition des chambres. Bien évidemment, ne voulant pas de soucis avec les parents. Les filles et les garçons seront séparés.

Les filles râlent. Je rougis me disant que j'ai une chance sur je ne sais pas combien d'être dans la chambre de mon amour secret. Kiba fronce les sourcils mais il ne semble pas inquiet.

\- On va commencer par les filles. Alors dans le bungalow numéro 413, il y aura Sakura, Ino et Hinata, commence Iruka.

Lorsqu'elles ont leur numéro, elles partent pour rejoindre leur cabane.

\- Numéro 415, nous aurons Tenten, Temari et Karin. Ce sera tout pour les filles. Maintenant les garçons, dans le bungalow numéro 501, il y aura Kiba, Shino et Neji.

Mon ami prend ses affaires m'affirmant que tout ira bien.

\- Numéro 503, Shikamaru, Choji et Kankuro. Bungalow numéro 505, Sasuke, Suigetsu...

Mon cœur bat énormément dans ma poitrine.

\- Juugo.

Un soupire de soulagement sort. Je ne vais pas mourir avant la fin de ce week-end.

\- Numéro 507, Naruto, Gaara et Lee.

Je souris découvrant avec qui je vais passer mes vacances. Même si je risque de tenir un peu la chandelle, je ne peux pas mieux tomber. Gaara me salue et je prends mes affaires pour rejoindre mes camarades de chambre. Ces deux-là sont mes amis depuis moins longtemps que Kiba et Sasuke mais je sais que pour beaucoup de choses, je peux leur faire confiance. Gaara et Lee sortent ensemble depuis notre première année de lycée. Pour eux, leur relation a un peu mal commencé à cause des remarques désobligeantes qu'ils recevaient à longueur de journée. Mais Gaara ne se laissait pas faire et il a réussi à obtenir un respect sans nom auprès de leurs compères. Ils ont fait du chemin pour que leur couple fonctionne et maintenant, ils vivent un peu sur un petit nuage.

Ils me font souvent rire surtout Lee avec sa bonne humeur. Ce dernier possède des cheveux noirs coupés en coupe au bol surligné par des gros sourcils. A cause de son physique peu avantageux, le pauvre a souvent subi des moqueries. Quant à Gaara, sa chevelure de feu contraste beaucoup avec ses yeux bleus turquoises. Il possède également un tatouage sur sa tempe gauche, il s'agit du kanji du mot "Amour". Il l'a fait tatouer après sa mise en couple avec Lee.

Je remarque aussi que depuis qu'ils sont ensembles plus personnes ne fait de commentaire sur les gros sourcils de mon ami.

\- Je suis heureux de partager ma chambre avec toi, Naruto, sourit Lee.

\- De même, réponds-je. Juste je vous prie de ne pas faire des choses lorsque je suis à proximité.

\- C'est au sujet de Sasuke? demande Gaara.

Evidemment, il est au courant pour mes sentiments envers Sasuke.

\- On peut dire ça. Kiba me conseille de me trouver un coup d'un soir et de profiter de mes vacances pour remplacer Sasuke.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Mais sache que je n'arrive pas à cerner la personnalité de Sasuke. Donc je ne peux pas te venir en aide, soupire Gaara.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est entre lui et moi. Je pensais lui dire ce week-end avant qu'on parte chacun de notre côté pendant les vacances, loin de toute la classe. Regarde aujourd'hui, nous voilà, ici entouré par les filles membres de son fan club et d'après ce que m'a dit Kiba, il y a d'autres écoles. Triste conclusion, des filles vont se rajouter à la liste des prétendantes.

\- Oui mais tu as un avantage sur les autres. Tu connais Sasuke depuis qu'on vous a coupé le cordon ombilical.

\- Même si Sasuke était déjà là à ma naissance, ris-je.

\- Et s'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il y a un super garçon amoureux de lui capable de supporter son sale caractère. Oui, tu devrais aller voir ailleurs, intervient Lee.

Je souris, ils ont raison mais à peine on pose nos yeux sur notre bungalow qu'on voit celui à côté envahir par des filles venues de nulle part. Elles hurlent voulant découvrir le "beau gosse" de la cabane voisine. On hausse un sourcil avant de finalement entrer dans notre hébergement. Je me sens bien dans ce petit environnement. L'odeur des vacances remplit mon cœur de joie. On décide rapidement de qui se met où. Je récupère le lit du fond qui se trouve près d'une fenêtre. Gaara et Lee, eux, commencent à rapprocher leur lit simple pour créer un double. La disposition de la pièce me semble confortable. On peut circuler facilement, les couettes et les draps sentent la lessive et le propre, même le matelas semble confortable. Dès qu'ils finissent de déménager les lits, je remarque que la cabane me paraît plus grande. Désormais, nous sommes tous les trois dans le même sens ayant le même pan de mur.

Juste à côté de mon lit se trouve la salle d'eau. Cette dernière possède un lavabo double vasque, une prise de courant et une douche.

Après notre petite inspection des lieux, on retourne dans la chambre et Lee sort son ordinateur portable décidant de déballer quelques affaires en musique. Dès que la première chanson se met en route. Chacun prend sa valise pour la poser sur le lit. Je découvre les affaires que ma mère, Kushina, a préparé pour moi. Je rougis en voyant un ruban de préservatif. Je range immédiatement ce truc dans ma valise. Ma maman est vraiment incorrigible. Je trouve même du lubrifiant et des sous-vêtements qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne parle même pas du maillot de bain qui semble être conçu pour que les hommes comparent leur engin. Je déteste ma mère de mettre son nez dans mes affaires quand je dors. Me voilà avec le triple de sous-vêtements parce que merci je ne sais pas qui mais elle n'a pas jeté mes affaires à l'intérieur. Gaara se met à côté de moi et il écarquille les yeux en voyant les culottes en dentelle dans ma valise.

\- Je ne juge pas, Lee aime bien en mettre mais je ne savais pas que tu étais pareil surtout qu'on est là pour deux jours, souffle-t'il.

\- Non, pas du tout mais ma mère a mis son nez dans mes affaires. J'aurai de la chance si je ne trouve pas un vibromasseur dans ma valise.

\- Pourquoi ta mère te mettrait un sextoy dans tes affaires?

\- Depuis qu'elle a appris que j'aimais les garçons. Elle s'instruit sur internet pour m'acheter tout ce qui lui semble utile pour me sentir bien dans ma peau et le vibromasseur c'est pour m'entraîner.

\- Elle est spéciale ta mère.

\- Je crois que je vais juste mettre ma valise sous le lit et sortir mes affaires seulement si j'ai besoin.

\- Hey les garçons! Venez voir! s'exclame Lee.

On va à la fenêtre donnant sur le bungalow à côté où on voit les professeurs éloigner les filles de l'entrée. Ces dernières hurlent vouloir voir le beau spécimen.

\- On a une star de cinéma à côté de chez nous? demandé-je.

\- Je crois que la star c'est Sasuke.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant mon ami d'enfance sortir du bungalow suivit par Suigetsu et Juugo.

\- Soit content Naruto, on est juste à côté de leurs habitations, sourit Lee.

Je suis paralysé et Gaara le remarque m'éloignant de la fenêtre donnant sur la cabane "maudite". Soudain, on frappe à la porte de notre bungalow et je vois Kiba par la fenêtre. Je lui ouvre et il entre.

\- Tu viens Naruto, on va faire du canoë, le complexe propose beaucoup d'activité. On n'aura sans doute pas le temps de tout faire mais faisons un maximum.

\- Je mets mon maillot de bain et je te rejoins, souris-je.

Je prends ma valise et je cours dans la salle de bain pour prendre le short de bain orange et noir que j'ai choisi en premier. Je mets une petite veste orange et noire également avant de rejoindre Kiba qui m'attend. Il discute tranquillement avec Gaara et Lee. Lorsque mon ami me voit, il me tire pour aller dehors. Je pense à dire au revoir à mes colocataires de vacances avant d'atteindre le lac. Arrivé à destination, j'aperçois la troupe de filles qui regarde Sasuke nager. Il n'a pas à dire ce type est magnifique.

\- Vous venez faire du canoë? me coupe un homme dans mes pensées.

Devant moi, un homme aussi beau que mon fantasme humain, Sasuke. Le nouveau venu possède des cheveux bruns arrivant à hauteur des épaules. Ses yeux bleus me relookent sans aucune pudeur. Le garçon vient nous voir accompagner par un autre garçon tout aussi beau mais loin d'être mon style. Des cheveux roux orangés et des yeux marrons. Le deuxième a quelques piercings à l'oreille.

\- Je suis Kyosuke et voici Yahiko, vous êtes en vacances? demande le brun.

\- Euh...

Les mots me manquent tellement l'homme devant moi possède une belle voix rauque et suave comme celle de Sasuke quand il le veut.

\- Ce que mon ami essaie de dire, c'est que nous sommes juste en week-end avec nos camarades de classe. Par exemple, le brun qui nage, il fait partie de notre classe, répond Kiba.

\- Ah celui qui attire toutes les filles! se moque Yahiko.

\- Tout à fait. Je suis Kiba et voici mon ami Naruto.

\- Enchanté. Vous voulez faire du canoë avec nous ou de la barque si cela vous tente, propose Haru.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir.

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant la réponse de Kiba et ce dernier me pousse jusqu'au ponton.

\- Ce type te fait de l'oeil profite, chuchote-t'il.

\- Mais Sasuke n'est pas loin, tenté-je.

\- Raison de plus.

On arrive devant notre destination et Kyosuke me propose de m'aider à monter dans la barque. Je rougis lorsqu'il prend ma main, Kiba lui semble heureux de la tournure. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en pensant à Sasuke mais je ne veux pas passer mes vacances à me morfondre. Je m'installe dans la barque en face de Kyosuke qui prend une rame. A côté de moi, il y a Yahiko et Kiba s'assoit à ma diagonale.

\- Alors d'où vous venez? demande Kyosuke me regardant.

\- De Konoha?

\- Vous venez de la capitale. On ne dirait pas, vous ne ressemblez pas à des personnes venant de la capitale, vous n'êtes pas imbu de votre personne.

\- C'est parce qu'on a de l'éducation, répliqué-je n'aimant pas le ton de sa phrase.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexé.

\- Et vous vous venez de quel coin? demande Kiba pour calmer la tension.

\- Ame, répond Yahiko.

\- Cela doit vous faire du bien de voir le soleil, répliqué-je.

\- C'est vrai qu'il pleut beaucoup mais on ne s'en plaint pas, continue Kyosuke.

Et durant la balade, on apprend à faire connaissance. Lorsqu'on revient au ponton pour se séparer des deux étudiants venant d'une autre ville. Kyosuke m'intercepte.

\- Si tu veux ce soir, il y a le célèbre banquet pour accueillir les nouveaux. Naruto cela te tente de venir à cette fête avec moi?

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas, le voyage m'a un peu fatigué... Et je pensais plutôt profiter des activités...

\- Il accepte, répond Kiba.

Je regarde mon ami qui me fait le signe du pouce et je le fusille du regard. Il veut vraiment que je sorte avec ce type que je ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Ève sous prétexte que je dois oublier Sasuke.

\- A la bonne heure, on se retrouve au bord du lac ce soir.

Dès qu'ils partent, je retourne Kiba qui a un immense sourire mais mes yeux le redescendent sur Terre.

\- De quoi je me mêle Kiba?

\- Tu ne voulais pas oublier Sasuke. Ce type est à tomber même si je ne suis pas gay. Je peux dire qu'un homme est beau sans le draguer et lui il te draguait ouvertement sur la barque.

\- Tu précipites les choses Kiba et je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais l'oublier c'est toi qui a décidé. Ce soir, je vais voir Kyosuke pour lui que je ne peux pas aller à cette soirée avec lui. Et à l'avenir ne prend pas de décision pour moi.

Je commence à partir et à peine quelques pas je tombe sur Sasuke tremper vêtu d'un short de bain noir avec un éventail rouge et blanc imprimé sur le tissu et de son collier avec un pendentif en cristal bleu. Je rougis d'un coup en voyant le corps parfait de l'homme qui hante mes nuits.

\- C'étaient qui ces types avec toi et Kiba sur la barque? demande Sasuke.

\- Ces types? Oh, tu veux parler de Kyosuke et Yahiko. Ce sont des étudiants venus en vacances, ils viennent de Ame, répond-je normalement après tout avant d'être mon amour secret il reste mon ami.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu les vois?

Je le regarde étonné avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi donc? Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Tu n'as pas vu le regard du brun, il voulait clairement te mettre dans son lit.

\- Kyosuke? Non, mais tu déconnes il m'a juste invité à venir avec lui à la fête ce soir.

Et encore une fois mon imagination me joue des tours. J'ai l'impression que Sasuke est jaloux et alors que je vais lui faire la remarque, Sakura lui saute dessus. Invitant mon ami à venir au banquet de ce soir. Ce qui m'énerve c'est que jamais il ne la repousse et cette fois-ci encore il ne fait rien pour virer cette glu de son bras. Cette fille mérite son surnom de chewing-gum par mon mental. Ses cheveux sont aussi roses que la friandise et elle colle toujours Sasuke. Ses yeux verts me regardent avec supériorité. Pour cette garce, je fais partie des indésirables qui polluent l'air de mon ami. Je déteste cette fille et la voir comme ça ne m'aide pas à calmer. Et comme toujours, j'explose dans ce genre de situation laissant parler ma jalousie.

\- Vas-y avec Sakura, craché-je. En tout cas, j'ai mon cavalier pour ce soir. Amuse-toi bien.

Je quitte Sasuke avec Kiba sur les talons. Ce dernier ne comprend plus ma réaction. Surtout que je l'ai engueulé parce qu'il a dit "oui" à ma place à Kyosuke et que je ne veux pas et maintenant je vais de mon propre chef dans les bras du beau garçon de la barque. Je rentre dans mon bungalow où je vois Lee et Gaara s'embrasser. Je vais dans la salle d'eau claquant la porte et en ouvrant le robinet pour prendre une douche.

\- Crétin de Sasuke, pourquoi tu ne la rejettes pas? craché-je.

Lorsque je finis ma douche, je sors de la pièce vêtu d'une serviette et je vois Gaara et Lee qui m'attendent sur leur lit double. Le premier me regarde m'incitant à la confession.

\- Ce n'est rien encore une histoire entre Sasuke et moi. Il m'énerve ce type. Il croit que je n'ai pas vu le regard de Kyosuke sur mon postérieur quand je suis sorti de la barque. Et Kiba qui dit "oui" pour que j'aille à la soirée avec Kyosuke pour que j'oublie le crétin qui me sert de meilleur ami, incapable de comprendre que j'ai une énorme pancarte au derrière disant clairement "viens me prendre je suis à toi". Non, Monsieur adore être avec cette glu de Sakura accrocher à son bras comme si elle était un vulgaire koala rose bonbon. Et je ne parle pas de l'attroupement devant le lac lorsque mister Uchiha se baignait. A chaque fois, je me fais avoir, j'ai l'impression qu'il est jaloux. Une fois, un mec m'aborde en boîte de nuit et Sasuke l'a envoyé balader j'ai cru que c'était pour moi mais non son excuse c'est que le type l'empêchait de voir une femme bien roulée. Je vais trucider ce type!

\- Donc si je comprends bien dans ton charabia. Tu as fait de la barque avec un certain Kyosuke qui t'a invité à la fête de bienvenu. Et Sasuke ne voulait pas que tu sois avec ce type parce que Kyosuke veut clairement coucher avec toi.

\- Exactement, tu es trop fort Gaara.

\- Et donc tu vas avec Kyosuke à la fête?

\- Je me suis peut-être emballé quand j'ai vu Sakura prendre le bras de Sasuke et que lui n'a rien fait pour la décrocher. J'ai donc décidé d'aller avec Kyosuke à la soirée alors qu'au début, je voulais décliner son invitation.

\- Tu es trop impulsif Naruto. Mais bon, je pense que ce Kyosuke tombe à point comme on dit.

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas parler comme deux amis au lieu de vous disputer tout le temps? demande Lee.

\- Sans Sakura dans les parages oui je pourrai parler avec Sasuke comme une personne civilisée. Bon, je dois me trouver des vêtements et je ne sors pas du bungalow avant ce soir.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'enfermer , tu vas profiter des activités que ce complexe propose. Et cette fois-ci, on vient avec toi.

\- Et si je recroise Sasuke?

\- Vous parlerez comme deux personnes civilisées.

Je soupire avant de prendre un nouveau de short de bain cette fois-ci de couleur rouge et une veste bleue. Gaara et Lee en escorte, je me sens plus rassuré face à la situation. Je profite un peu mieux des jeux sportifs comme le ping-pong, la baignade et la balade autour du lac. Mais alors qu'on marche, on croise Kiba à bout de souffle.

\- Naruto, je te cherchais. Il faut absolument que tu viennes dans le stand d'escrime. Tu as Sasuke qui a défié Kyosuke dans un combat.

Je hausse un sourcil et je cours à la suite de mon ami suivit par Gaara et Lee. Je ne suis pas surpris en voyant un attroupement de filles et je tente de me frayer un chemin sous le regard colérique des dames qui veulent aussi admirer Sasuke se battre. Je réussis à atteindre le devant et je vois les deux hommes croisés le fer. Je me demande pourquoi ils se battent.

\- Elle doit en avoir de la chance, souffle une fille à côté de moi.

\- Il se passe quoi. Pourquoi ils se battent? demandé-je.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant? Il y a celui de droite qui a défié celui de gauche.

\- Si je suis au courant mais pourquoi?

\- Oh. Celui de droit a ordonné à l'autre de laisser une personne tranquille que cette dernière lui appartenait. Mais le gars de gauche a refusé affirmant que si elle appartenait au premier cela ne se voyait pas.

Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas trop l'histoire. Surtout que la fille ne semble pas connaître les noms. Donc si je résume ce charabia. Sasuke a défié Kyosuke parce que le deuxième lui a prit quelques choses qui appartient au premier. Puis, les idées de Naruto deviennent clairs Kyosuke a du vouloir prendre le collier de Sasuke. Cela ne peut être que ça. Depuis qu'ils sont tous petits ce pendentif représente le trésor le plus précieux pour son ami, il vient de sa mère lorsque Sasuke a remporté son premier tournoi de tir à l'arc.

 _"Enfin, ce sont les mots de Sasuke"_ , pensé-je tristement

Mais pourquoi Kyosuke veut le pendentif de Sasuke? Peut-être est-il jaloux? Ses parents ne donnent sans doute pas assez d'attention à leur fils mais ce qui le turlupine vient de la phrase "cela ne se voyait pas" qu'est-ce qui ne se voit pas?

Le combat se termine par la victoire de Sasuke qui ôte son casque et j'entends dans mon dos les filles hurler. Adieu mes petites oreilles. Je pars me disant qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir. Gaara et Lee m'accompagnent pour continuer notre tour du lac. On voit d'autre activité comme le tir à l'arc, Sasuke aurait été content de tester ses compétences à l'arc. Un sentiment de malaise me prend lorsque je repense à ce fameux tournoi.

On devait avoir six ou sept ans.

J'avais trouvé le collier que porte actuellement mon ami dans une boutique d'antiquité, pour l'obtenir je faisais tout ce que mes parents me demandaient pour l'obtenir. Jeune, je pensais ainsi montrer mon amitié à Sasuke en lui offrant le collier. Lors du tournoi, j'étais heureux lorsque Sasuke reçut sa première médaille après avoir fini premier. La joie de mon ami se répandait dans la pièce et à cet instant il commençait à devenir très populaire auprès des filles. Alors que j'allais offrir son cadeau, une fille m'avait poussé manquant de casser le pendentif. Cette personne restait la même qui m'énervait aujourd'hui, Sakura. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le collier elle s'en était moquée affirmant qu'un garçon ne pouvait pas offrir un bijou à un autre. Et elle avait pris le pendentif l'éloignant ainsi de la foule de filles et de Sasuke. Lorsque Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke, vit le collier. Elle le ramassa et elle voulait me le rendre. Mais je le lui laissais expliquant que cela devait être un cadeau pour Sasuke. Elle me proposa alors de voir son fils pour que je lui donne en main propre. Seulement, les mots de Sakura étaient trop frais dans ma tête. Naïf, j'avais cru ses mots et Mikoto comprit la raison étant là lorsque cette fille m'avait bousculé. La mère de mon meilleur ami décida donc d'offrir mon cadeau à Sasuke sans jamais lui dire qu'il venait de moi. Je souris acceptant les termes de notre contrat.

C'était la meilleure décision car lorsque Sasuke reçut le cadeau de sa mère. La joie dans le regard de mon ami valait tous les remerciements. Le sentiment qu'il me remerciait, m'avait fait sourire.

\- Naruto, me souffle la voix de Gaara.

Je redescends sur Terre en voyant que j'observe toujours le terrain de tir à l'arc. On repart pour continuer notre promenade autour du lac. Je souris doucement mais je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. Lorsqu'on finit le tour on retourne à notre bungalow pour se préparer pour la soirée. Ma joie retombe me disant que je vais la passer avec Kyosuke et non avec Sasuke. Lee part en premier se préparer pendant que je regarde les affaires dans ma valise d'un œil un peu ennuyé. Je ne veux pas me faire beau pour un type qui ne m'attire presque pas. Si c'est pour Sasuke, je me serais mis sur mon trente et un.

Soudain, on frappe à ma porte, me coupant dans ma recherche. Je hausse un sourcil en voyant par la fenêtre Kyosuke. J'ouvre l'entrée du bungalow.

\- On ne devait pas s'attendre au lac? demandé-je.

\- Si mais je suis venu c'était pour annuler notre soirée, répond-il.

\- Comment ça?

\- J'ai perdu un combat et les termes étaient que si je perdais, je n'allais pas à la fête avec toi.

\- Attend une minute, avec qui tu as fait ce pari totalement stupide?

\- Bah ton petit ami.

\- Je n'ai pas de petit ami.

\- Pourtant il a dit que tu lui appartenais.

Puis les mots de la fille résonnent dans ma tête. Elle ne parlait pas du pendentif de mon ami mais de moi. Alors comme ça je suis la chose de monsieur Uchiha.

\- Attend-moi là, je vais tuer quelqu'un. Gaara si on me cherche, je suis probablement sur le point de partir en taule.

Je sors en trombe du bungalow pour aller devant celui de Sasuke où je tape à la porte comme un bourrin. Suigetsu m'ouvre surpris. Il doit surement s'attendre à une énième fille. Le garçon est le meilleur ami et confident de mon amour secret. Bien sur, je me place à la première place sur le podium des personnes proches. Pour revenir à l'homme qui m'a ouvert, il possède des cheveux blancs dont la pointe tire vers le mauve. Ses yeux violets me regardent avec étonnement il ne devait vraiment pas s'attendre à me voir devant leur cabane mais son sourire heureux me laisse voir ses dents de requin.

\- Le gars qui me sert d'ami d'enfance est ici?

\- A la douche, répond Suigetsu. Viens l'attendre à l'intérieur. C'est plus prudent.

J'entre et je m'installe sur un lit au hasard. Suigetsu tente de se montrer aimable en faisant de l'humour mais il sent que je ne suis pas en état de plaisanter. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre enfin sur Sasuke vêtu d'une serviette de bain qui entoure ses hanches. Il me regarde surpris.

\- Naruto? Que fais-tu ici?

\- Alors comme ça, je t'appartiens, craché-je.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi. Un charmant jeune homme du nom de Kyosuke vient me voir parce qu'il doit annuler notre soirée après avoir perdu un pari contre un homme qui disait que je lui appartenais.

\- C'est pas moi.

\- Ah oui, alors mes yeux cet après-midi m'ont joué un sacré tour. Parce que je me rappelle t'avoir vu affronter Kyosuke à l'escrime. Et une fille de la troupe de tes fans m'a expliqué la raison de ce duel. Donc je vais te poser une question et tu vas me répondre honnêtement. Depuis quand je t'appartiens?

\- Naruto, je peux tout t'expliquer...

\- Je vais compter jusqu'à dix.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux.

\- Un.

\- Tu comptes vraiment?

\- Deux.

\- Sasuke, tu ferais mieux de répondre, tente Suigetsu.

\- Trois.

\- Ok, j'avoue tu ne m'appartiens pas mais ce type, je ne le sens pas.

\- Et depuis quand, tu t'intéresses à ma vie privé. Tu n'es pas mes parents.

\- J'ai peut-être exagéré avec cette histoire de pari mais c'était pour toi.

\- Si j'ai envie de sortir avec lui, je sors avec lui. Si j'ai envie de coucher, je couche avec lui. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

\- Mais pour lui tu n'es qu'une histoire d'un soir.

\- Ah? Tu me crois vraiment stupide?

\- Répond bien vieux, chuchote Suigetsu.

\- Oui parce que sinon tu n'irais pas à cette stupide soirée avec lui.

Je le fusille du regard.

\- Mauvaise réponse, souffle l'ami de Sasuke.

\- Bien, vu que je suis stupide. Je crois que je vais retourner voir Kyosuke et ce soir, je vais m'envoyer en l'air comme le parfait imbécile que je suis. Car après tout monsieur Uchiha, il est le seul parfait, le seul intelligent. Le petit peuple du prince Sasuke est forcément stupide et incapable de voir quand un type ne veut qu'une chose nous dévorer. Suigetsu, désolé de t'avoir dérangé et que tu te sois trouvé un ami aussi idiot. Car une personne qui ne me fait pas confiance ne mérite pas de faire partie de mon entourage. Sur ceux, je vais régler mon histoire avec Kyosuke et je vous dis bonne soirée.

\- Attends Naruto, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

\- Au revoir.

Je passe la porte du bungalow de Sasuke et je vais vers le mien où Kyosuke m'attend. Je lui souris lui expliquant que j'ai eu une discussion avec mon ami.

\- Ecoute Naruto, sincèrement, je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée. A l'occurrence, tu tiens beaucoup à ce Sasuke. Je t'ai vu durant le duel et je t'ai entendu à l'instant. On peut dire que tu as de la voix. Et clairement, ce serait malhonnête par rapport à toi. Un salaud aurait profité mais je ne suis pas comme ça et je ne veux pas être une roue pour que tu rendes Sasuke jaloux. Donc, je vais te laisser, passe une bonne soirée.

Kyosuke part et il me laisse en plan devant mon bungalow où je rentre en trombe sous le regard de Gaara et de Lee. Je commence à pleurer et le premier vient vers moi. Il me demande ce qui s'est passé et je lui raconte tout même ma dispute avec Sasuke. Ils m'écoutent jusqu'au bout et lorsque je finis mon récit. Gaara soupire.

\- Et c'est comme ça ta définition de civiliser. Bon, j'avoue que vous êtes allés un peu loin tous les deux. Mais celui que je plains le plus c'est Kyosuke qui se retrouve au milieu de votre histoire. C'est la pire place au monde surtout que Sasuke et toi vous avez un caractère de cochon autant l'un que l'autre, soupire Gaara.

\- Je pense que cette soirée va te changer les idées, tente Lee.

\- Non, je ne veux pas sortir, si j'y vais Sasuke va se moquer de moi et je vais me taper la honte. Surtout pas après le coup où je lui ai dit que j'allais coucher avec Kyosuke. Je vais rester ici et comme ça je ne le verrai pas.

\- Vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Bon, je vais me préparer, réfléchis un peu.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je n'irai pas un point c'est tout.

Gaara me laisse seul et je m'installe sur mon lit. Pour ensuite mettre ma couverture sur ma tête. Sasuke a raison sur un point, je suis un imbécile. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, comme toujours je parle sans réfléchir. Mes chances de finir avec Sasuke, réduites à zéro à cause de mon sale caractère. Lee passe la couverture et il voit que je pleure. Il tente de me réconforter mais le mal est fait. Seulement, je n'ai pas trop apprécié qu'il parle de moi comme si je ressemble à une quelconque conquête.

Finalement, Gaara termine de se préparer et je me sens comme une épave. Il tente de me faire sortir mais rien à faire. Je refuse de bouger et de me prendre la honte parce que je n'ai personne avec qui faire la fête. Les garçons partent malgré la demande de Gaara de rester. Je ne veux pas forcer quelqu'un à rester avec moi. Finalement, je m'endors sous les bruits de la musique au loin. Cette nuit, j'ai même fait un cauchemar où je vois Sasuke qui finalement me tourne le dos. Je criais mais jamais il ne se retournait.

Lorsque je me réveille la musique s'est arrêtée et Gaara et Lee dorment dans les bras de l'autre. Je décide de sortir pour prendre l'air et d'aller au ponton. Je m'assois sur le bois laissant mes pieds trempés dans l'eau. Mes vacances sont fichues, je ne peux plus rien dire à Sasuke surtout parce que, qui penserait coucher avec un autre alors que son désir se résume à être avec son ami d'enfance.

Je me laisse aller en arrière pour regarder les étoiles. Peut-être devrais-je totalement oublier Sasuke. Nous deux, cela ne fonctionnera pas.

Je soupire et je me lève pour retourner dans mon bungalow. J'ouvre la porte et je retrouve mon lit. Je finis par m'endormir rapidement.

Les cloches me réveillent alors que je dors paisiblement. Je regarde rapidement l'heure sur mon téléphone et je vois qu'il n'est que huit heures du matin. Qui réveille des adolescents à cette heure-ci? Puis le réveil en fanfare continue avec Lee qui saute sur le lit annonçant qu'on va à la fête foraine. Je me sens encore plus déprimer à l'idée de voir Sasuke avec Sakura la glu à son bras. Ils font un magnifique couple. Je me lève pour aller à la douche et je prends des vêtements classiques comme un tee-shirt noir avec une chemise à manche courte orange et un short noir.

Puis mes deux amis décident de prendre leur douche ensemble pour gagner du temps et surtout pour avoir un moment d'intimité. Je sors du bungalow et je pars rejoindre le réfectoire où je vois déjà des personnes de ma classe attablée sur l'une d'elle, je remarque Sakura qui me lance un sourire moqueur. Je l'ignore avant de rejoindre le buffet. Je commence à me servir. Je prends des céréales et alors que je vais prendre le chocolat chaud pour le boire avec mes féculents un doigt appuie sur le bouton de la machine à ma place. Je me retourne et je vois Sasuke dans mon dos. Je rougis avant de regarder le chocolat couler dans mon bol.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu à la fête, dit-il.

\- Tout simplement, parce que je n'y étais pas.

\- Et je n'ai pas vu non plus ton nouvel ami.

\- Tu veux parler de Kyosuke?

\- Ecoute, j'ai conscience que je ne peux pas contrôler ta vie. Seulement, j'ai peur que plus rien n'est comme avant et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. As-tu un problème?

Je vais pour répondre mais Sakura vient vers nous.

\- Naruto c'est intéressant de te voir. Je pensais que tu avais trop honte pour te montrer. Où est ton fameux cavalier? Tu l'as fait fuir comme tu sais si bien le faire ou alors il n'a jamais existé. Je me doutais bien que tu avais inventé ce mensonge pour avoir l'attention de Sasuke, se moque-t'elle.

Un bruit de claque résonne dans le réfectoire et je vois la joue de Sakura rougir à vue d'œil. Sasuke dont le regard exprime clairement l'énervement. Je recule sous la peur, je n'ai jamais vu mon ami en colère. Et pour la première fois, Sakura s'en va me laissant avec Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas Naruto? Alors qu'avec moi, tu n'hésites pas à me hurler que ta vie ne me regarde pas. Pourquoi à elle tu ne dis rien?

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Et clairement, elle ne vaut pas la peine que j'use ma salive.

\- Même si elle te traîne dans la boue.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Si je ne connaissais pas ton orientation sexuel, je croirai que c'est parce que tu es amoureux d'elle.

\- Non mais tu déconnes? Moi, amoureux de ce bubble gum? Tu peux toujours courir. Et puis ce que je faisais hier ne regarde que moi.

\- Tu cherches sérieusement à m'énerver? Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de ton attitude. Va baiser qui tu veux je m'en moque.

Il s'en va et je récupère mon bol avant de le jeter à la poubelle, je n'ai clairement plus faim. A chaque fois, nos discussions tournent à la dispute. Je sors du réfectoire où je percute Kiba et sa bonne humeur seulement je ne suis pas d'humeur à lui parler.

\- Naruto!

\- Kiba ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Tu as enfin passé le cap avec Kyosuke? Je ne vous ai pas vu hier soir.

A l'entente de cette réflexion, je vais pour lui en mettre une mais Gaara le fait à ma place. C'est quoi ce complot a me prendre mon seul plaisir de la journée?

\- Excuse-toi immédiatement, crétin! s'exclame Gaara fou de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

\- Des conneries voilà ce que tu as fait. Sans cette histoire Naruto et Sasuke seraient peut-être encore amis, continue Lee sur le même ton.

\- Quoi?

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Kyosuke. Hier soir, il est venu me voir justement pour annuler. Je me suis disputé avec Sasuke et j'ai passé la soirée à me morfondre car entre lui et moi il ne se passera jamais rien. Et ce matin, je me suis de nouveau engueulé avec lui.

\- Et toi comme un imbécile, tu remets la raison de leur dispute sur le tapis. Surtout que tu es celui qui a proposé à Naruto d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- C'était pour son bien. Je ne pensais pas que cette idée irait jusqu'à détruire son amitié avec Sasuke.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Kiba. S'il doit avoir un responsable c'est moi. Personne ne dit mes mots, c'est moi seul qui détruit mon amitié avec Sasuke. Je l'ai poussé à bout et je ne sais pas pourquoi alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Si je dois blâmer quelqu'un c'est moi-même.

Soudain, la voix de Kakashi-sensei nous appelle pour annoncer le départ imminent pour la fête foraine et qu'il faut regrouper nos affaires. On retourne à notre bungalow où je boucle rapidement ma valise n'ayant sortie que mes affaires de toilettes. Je salue Gaara et Lee les remerciant pour leur soutien. En sortant, je vois Sasuke sortir de son bungalow avec son sac mais il ne semble pas m'avoir vu contrairement à Suigetsu. Je les suis jusqu'au bus où je dépose mon sac dans la soute avant de monter à l'intérieur. Je vais pour m'asseoir à une place double pour m'installer avec Kiba lorsqu'une main capture mon poignet. C'est Suigetsu. Ce dernier me tire pour me pousser à m'installer à côté de Sasuke.

\- Vous devez discuter, me chuchote l'ami de mon amour secret.

Mais mon voisin de siège ne semble pas vouloir dire un mot et je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je décide donc de ne rien dire. Je ne veux pas envenimer la situation entre nous plus qu'elle ne l'est.

Je prends mon téléphone et mes écouteurs pour pouvoir écouter de la musique. Je vois Suigetsu essayer de me pousser à lui parler. Je fais la sourde oreille en appliquant ma technique de "je ne veux plus rien savoir, le monde autour de moi n'existe plus". Le bus démarre et aucun mot n'a été décroché mais au fur et mesure qu'on roule. Je veux mettre les choses au clair avec Sasuke et je sais où commencer. Je baisse le son de ma musique jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le plus bas possible. Puis finalement, je coupe ma musique.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec ce type, soufflé-je.

Je regarde Sasuke qui fronce les sourcils avant de me regarder.

\- Si je n'ai pas répondu à Sakura c'est parce qu'elle avait raison sur un point. Je ne voulais pas me montrer seul à cette soirée. Après notre dispute, Kyosuke a tout de même décidé d'honorer son pari. Je suis resté au bungalow toute la nuit.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Arrête d'être buté. J'essaie d'avoir une conversation avec toi alors arrête de me rembarrer dès que j'essaie de faire un pas. Tu sais quoi laisse tomber, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifie auprès de toi, répliqué-je tournant ma tête vers l'allée principale du bus.

\- Je suis content que tu n'as rien fait avec lui.

Je retourne ma tête vers lui et je le vois sourire. Je rougis et mon cœur se met à battre rapidement.

\- Et pour information, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, confié-je sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Quoi? crie-t'il

Le bus freine brusquement nous faisant embrasser le fauteuil devant nous. Le chauffeur s'excuse du freinage un peu brusque et Kakashi-sensei nous annonce qu'on est arrivé. Je souris et je m'apprête à sortir lorsque une main capture mon poignet. Je me retourne et je vois Sasuke qui me retient.

\- Ne crois pas te sauver après m'avoir dit ça. Je veux savoir de qui il s'agit.

Je rougis d'embarras, je me suis mis tout seul dans cette galère après avoir encore une fois trop parler. Le bus se vide et je vois Kiba au loin qui me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je lui demande muettement de partir me disant que c'est quitte ou double. J'attends que le bus soit vide pour parler à Sasuke.

\- Tu me promets de ne pas rire.

\- C'est si horrible que ça pour que tu attendes qu'il n'ait plus personne dans le bus. Ne me dis pas que c'est Choji.

Je ne dis rien prenant mon courage à deux mains.

\- C'est toi, soufflé-je.

La prise sur mon poignet se défait preuve qu'il est choqué. Je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour sortir du bus. Le professeur donne les consignes nous autorisant à nous amuser et qu'on partirait vers quatre heures de l'après-midi pour rentrer chez nous. Kiba prend mon bras et m'invite à faire quelques montagnes russes. Je n'ai pas le cœur à m'amuser alors que Sasuke m'a clairement rejeté en me laissant partir. Mon ami me propose un autre manège à sensation forte et je le suis mais à peine je fais quelques pas que quelqu'un me kidnappe pour m'amener vers dans une petite ruelle entre deux attractions. Je commence à crier mais une main se pose sur mes lèvres.

\- N'hurle pas, dit la voix dans ma dos.

J'écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Sasuke. Je me retourne et je tombe sur mon ami d'enfance. Sur le coup, je ne sais pas quoi dire et je rougis en me rappelant ma déclaration dans le bus.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai? me demande-t'il.

\- De quoi?

\- Es-tu amoureux de moi?

\- Euh... Je...

Les mots me manquent et finalement je hoche la tête.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, soupire Sasuke.

La panique me prend.

\- Mais tu n'as pas à répondre, je sais qu'au début ce sera difficile mais je veux qu'on reste ami.

\- Le problème c'est que je ne veux pas qu'on soit ami.

Les mots me firent mal et je commence à m'éloigner mais en voyant ma tentative de fuite. Il m'attrape rapidement pour me bloquer contre son torse.

\- Lâche-moi, si je ne peux pas être ton ami dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je parte, répliqué-je en me débattant.

\- Et que penses-tu de petit ami?

Je me stoppe dans mes mouvements et je regarde Sasuke qui se penche pour prendre possession de mes lèvres. J'écarquille les yeux face au baiser. J'ai tellement imaginé ce moment que j'ignore si je rêve ou si je suis dans la réalité. Sasuke se décolle de moi, me détaillant avant de lâcher un merde et il prend mon poignet pour nous éloigner de la ruelle. Mon, quoi d'ailleurs, petit ami? Ami? Me conduit dans un endroit isolé de l'agitation de la fête foraine.

Un petit coin tranquille où la nature domine le paysage avec sa petite forêt et sa clairière. Puis sans m'avertir, Sasuke me plaque contre le premier tronc d'arbre qu'on croise pour capturer mes lèvres. Il se frotte contre moi et je sens son membre dur contre ma verge qui se réveille petit à petit. Je gémis et je recommence à frotter nos érections ensembles.

J'enlève son haut et lui retire également les miens pour pouvoir goûter mon cou. Il se met à sucer la chair à sa porter. Je sens que je vais avoir un suçon dans mon cou. Sa bouche commence à descendre lentement jusqu'à un de mes tétons tandis qu'il prend l'autre entre ses doigts. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer tellement j'aime cette nouvelle sensation. Mais Sasuke continue à descendre un peu plus bas. Il atteint mon nombril où il s'amuse avec sa langue à la pénétrer dans le trou.

Finalement, je décide de déboutonner son pantalon pour prendre son érection en main pour le masturber. Je rougis encore plus en voyant Sasuke le regard de désir que me lance, mon amant? Je l'attire pour l'embrasser c'est à son tour de gémir, il ne doit pas s'attendre à ce que je sois entreprenant. Durant notre baiser, je sens mon short atterrir sur mes chevilles accompagné par mon boxer et je gémis de surprise en sentant Sasuke prendre ma verge en main. C'est différent de quand on le fait soi-même.

\- J'ai envie d'aller plus loin, me confie Sasuke.

\- J'en ai également envie, réponds-je. Alors si tu t'arrêtes, je te jure que je vais péter un câble.

\- Très bien, votre Altesse, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant moi.

Mais je ne m'attends pas à la suite lorsqu'il prend mon membre en bouche. Je bâillonne rapidement mon gémissement de plaisirs. Seulement, ne semble pas apprécié car il se retire me regardant ses yeux sombres.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes.

Je hoche la tête et il m'embrasse avant de retourner sur mon membre pour le reprendre en bouche. Cette fois-ci, je décide de mettre mes mains dans les cheveux soyeux de mon partenaire. Soudain, je sens un doigt commencer à aller vers mon intimité et il s'insinue en moi. Je gémis et instinctivement, je donne des coups de hanches mais Sasuke n'apprécie pas trop car il me bloque complètement comme l'arbre derrière moi. La texture rêche du tronc me fait un peu mal et Sasuke le remarque rapidement. Car il arrête la fellation pour me prendre dans ses bras avant de m'éloigner de la partie forêt pour m'amener dans la petite clairière.

Je prends le visage de mon homme pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, soufflé-je sous le coup de l'émotion.

J'écarquille les yeux avant de me rendre compte de ce que je viens de dire mais Sasuke m'embrasse.

\- Moi aussi.

Je sens des larmes de joie me prendre et je n'ai qu'une envie qu'il me fasse l'amour. Sasuke semble avoir compris ma pensée car il commence à me préparer. Il passe un doigt, puis deux et il m'habitue en me masturbant avant de finalement les retirer. J'écarte encore plus les jambes et il présente son membre à mon entrée avant de pousser doucement à l'intérieur.

Je gémis légèrement de douleur et j'entends un tintement. Je remarque le collier que porte Sasuke. Je rougis me rappelant de ce jour.

\- Je peux y aller? demande Sasuke.

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Ne te perds pas car je vais t'emmener voir les étoiles.

Il commence ses mouvements si au début j'ai eu mal. Lorsqu'il tape ma prostate je ne fais qu'en redemander encore et toujours plus. Puis la rupture nous prend, il se déverse en moi tandis que je me libère entre nous. Nous respirons fortement sous le coup de l'émotion et de l'exercice physique.

\- C'était... commencé-je.

\- Extraordinaire.

\- Tu as trouvé le mot.

\- Tu t'es resserré en voyant le collier.

Je rougis et Sasuke s'installe à côté de moi. Mon petit ami m'attire vers lui et m'invite à poser ma tête sur son torse près de son collier. Je souris en prenant le pendentif.

\- Je tiens beaucoup à ce collier car il vient d'une personne qui m'est cher, me dit Sasuke.

\- Ta mère.

\- Non, il vient de toi. Maman m'a expliqué que tu voulais me le donner le jour de ma première victoire au tir à l'arc. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné toi-même.

Je rougis mais je finis par lui expliquer.

\- C'est à cause de Sakura. Je voulais te le donner mais elle m'a dit que les garçons ne s'offraient pas de cadeaux entre eux. Bien sur, maintenant je m'en fous mais à l'époque je pensais que c'était vrai et donc tu connais la suite ta mère t'a donné ce collier.

\- Comme toujours cette garce est impliquée dans cette histoire.

\- Oui mais je te rappelle que cette garce comme tu dis et souvent accrochée comme un vulgaire chewing-à ton bras.

\- Tu es jaloux?

\- Et toi tu n'as jamais été jaloux.

\- Tu plaisantes? J'ai souvent été jaloux. Comme dans la boîte de nuit avec ce gars qui te draguait et que la seule chose qu'il me cachait c'était toi entrain de danser. Et le pire du lot c'est avec ce vacancier. J'ai littéralement péter un câble lorsque ce bâtard a commencé à te draguer devant mes yeux. Je voulais juste supprimer un rival.

\- Tu voyais Kyosuke comme un rival. Le prince Sasuke a trouvé quelqu'un pouvant rivaliser avec sa beauté.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom et non j'ai entièrement confiance en ma personne mais je te voyais avec des étoiles dans les yeux dès que tu le regardais.

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Des étoiles dans les yeux? Je crois que tu devrais porter des lunettes. Je ne le regardais pas comme ça.

Un rire me prend avant qu'il ne se transforme en fou rire vite stopper par Sasuke qui m'embrasse.

\- Fais-moi taire encore une fois comme ça et je vais y prendre goût, souris-je.

\- Je n'apprécie pas que tu te moques de moi et de mes peurs.

\- Tu sais, tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de lui car si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Tu saurais que j'allais refuser son invitation. Et puis si je voulais aller avec quelqu'un à cette soirée se serait toi. Tu t'es fait un sacré film par rapport à ton "rival". Mais sache que c'est toi que j'aime.

\- Et moi c'est toi.

Je l'embrasse et je me mets à caresser son torse quant à lui il s'occupe de me gratter mon dos découvert. Je suis bien dans ses bras mais je me lève sous le regard incompréhensif de mon homme. Je retourne dans la petite forêt pour récupérer nos affaires que je secoue doucement, enlevant les saletés, et je sens des mains se poser sur mes hanches. Un baiser dans mon cou, je tourne ma tête et j'embrasse mon petit ami.

\- J'allais revenir c'est juste que je commence à avoir du mal avec le contact de l'herbe sur ma peau nue.

\- Je sais mais on ne va pas rester ici tout le temps. Je veux profiter de toi certes mais je veux qu'on fasse un peu d'attraction rien que tous les deux.

\- Dans ce cas, habillons-nous car personne ne doit voir ton super corps d'Apollon c'est rien que pour moi. Chasse gardé.

\- Fais de même sinon tu peux être sur que je tue toutes les personnes qui oseront regarder ton magnifique corps.

On sourit et on s'habille pour profiter de notre journée. Je suis heureux car on n'a jamais été emmerdé. Sakura nous a évité toute la journée, le gros point positif. Sasuke a du lui faire peur ce matin ou alors c'est peut-être parce que me tient la main prouvant ainsi qu'on est couple. D'ailleurs, si mon petit ami ne faisait rien pour la décoller c'était uniquement pour me rendre jaloux et savoir s'il pouvait se déclarer ou pas. Un Uchiha ne part pas en guerre sans un plan et en sachant que les possibilités sont proches de zéro.

Finalement, la journée s'est bien terminée et lorsqu'on monte dans le bus pour rentrer chez nous. Je m'installe à côté de mon petit ami qui me prend dans ses bras sous le signe de victoire de Lee et un hochement de tête de Gaara. Kiba s'excuse un million de fois auprès de Sasuke avant que ce dernier le pardonne d'avoir essayé de s'immiscer dans ma vie privée. Je suis au ange et je m'endors sur mon petit ami, me disant que finalement j'ai pu me déclarer ce week-end comme je me l'étais promis.

Par contre, le seul point négatif, c'est que j'ai mal aux reins.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **C'est la fin de cette OS, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire.**

 **Laissez un review, c'est le gagne-pain des auteurs de ce site. Personne ne mange personne, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous avez aimé ou détesté. Les moments que vous avez appréciés, le caractère des personnages, ect...**

 **Je vous souhaite un joyeux SasuNaru day 2017!**

 **Bye Bye!**


End file.
